


Gold Weeper

by azurevii



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: A little?, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Arranged Marriage, Childhood Trauma, F/F, F/M, Female Apprentice, Gen, Male Pronouns for Asra (The Arcana), Multiple Endings, Pirates, Reader-Insert, Trauma, Worldbuilding
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:40:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25221790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/azurevii/pseuds/azurevii
Summary: After your peculiar ability to cry gold caught the attention of the Count of Vesuvia, you were forced to flee the city in exchange for freedom.
Relationships: Apprentice/Asra (The Arcana), Apprentice/Julian Devorak, Apprentice/Lucio (The Arcana), Apprentice/Muriel (The Arcana), Apprentice/Nadia (The Arcana), Apprentice/Portia Devorak, Asra (The Arcana)/Reader, Julian Devorak/Reader, Lucio (The Arcana)/Reader, Muriel (The Arcana)/Reader, Nadia (The Arcana)/Reader, Portia Devorak/Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 57





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> A random idea I got back when I came across a piece of art I saw on tumblr! Sadly I failed to find it :(  
> The plot and role of the characters in this story will be pretty different from those of the game.  
> Some characters (e.g. Muriel, Nadia or Lucio) may appear later in the story.  
> Hope you all enjoy!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story will be pretty different from the canon stories (e.g. roles of characters and stuff), but the locations and period are the same. Some characters may appear later in the story, e.g. Nadia, Muriel and Lucio.  
> Enjoy!

Too much.

It was all... too much.

A beige envelope lied on the counter of your shop, stamped with a gold wax seal. A large 'V' stared back at you almost mockingly. The shop was awfully quiet. It was hard to even hear your own shallow breaths.

For the past three months, the Count of Vesuvia, also known as the infamous Count Lucio, had been sending you letters and invitations. At first, they were just compliments and appreciative comments about your shop and, more often, your 'gift' (that's what he called it. You'd rather call it a curse, though). Then he started to actually _visit_ you, obviously courting. In the end, he just straight up asked for your hand in marriage.

That wasn't the problem. The real bother was that he had been insisting for two whole months. Every week, there was a letter sent by the courier, each one more pressing than the other. You went from being irritated to straight-up wanting to throw him down a well. 

Then finally, after four weeks of you not responding, the courier sent you the last letter. The one you were looking at now. 

The Count demanded your presence in the palace the very next day, claiming that he had _chosen_ you to be his countess. You could almost hear his whiny voice driving you up the wall as you read his awful handwriting. His words were bold and hastily written, and they never went in a straight line on a plain paper. He also seemed to not know the basic formalities while writing letters, but it didn't come as a surprise to you. He had been, after all, a mercenary before he was Count. You'd be surprised if he knew how to write a proposal formally.

Back to the problem at hand.

You didn't want to marry him. It's only been three months, and none of the dates he had brought you on was satisfactory. Most of the time, he was either showering you with tooth-rotting compliments or directing that admiration at himself, shamelessly bragging. It was obnoxious and hardly bearable.

And... you knew he wasn't actually interested in _you_. You could tell by the amount of gold he wore. A gold medal here, a gold pin there, all fighting for space on his sash. His enchanted, golden arm was as clear as a newly polished mirror. Though he had never been vocal about his underlying intentions, you knew deep down that all he saw in you were your tears. The _gold_ coming out of your eyes. Marrying you to keep you close was just the first step. Next, he would undoubtedly start to prospect for your tears. Maybe even lock you in the dungeon.

Just by imagining, _remembering_ that familiar darkness and helplessness made you weak in the knees. There's no way you would willingly give yourself to him. But you knew he wouldn't give up easily. He had the thickest skin you'd ever seen. 

It's already the dead of the night. That the courier sent the letter late at night was certainly not a mistake. If you were to run away, there wasn't any time to waste.

But first... it wouldn't hurt to try and contact Asra once again.

Asra was the first person you befriended in Vesuvia. It was in the middle of the night when you got ambushed by two stinky, rowdy men who almost succeeded in kidnapping you. How they knew you were the 'Gold Weeper' (that's how you're called by rumors, it's really silly) remained unknown, but one thing was for certain. If it hadn't been for Asra, you would have been dead by now.

To repay him, you let him live with you in your just opened magic shop. Being a magician, he would contribute goods and teach you magic. For some blissful time, it was just you and Asra.

But then he started getting restless.

Not long after both of you settled down, he started going out. Traveling, as he would say. His trips were frequent, and more often long than short. It bothered you how hard it was to even contact him. Sometimes you could find him with magic. Other times, there was seemingly a fog between you that kept him out of reach. You would confront him about it, and he would answer enigmatically, only telling you to not get involved and then change the topic.

Asra had left shortly before the first letter from the Count arrived. You hadn't found it troublesome enough to tell Asra, so you didn't contact him. But as time passed and the threat seemed to get more clear, you decided to reach out for him.

He was somewhere else again. 

For three months, there was no news of him. You shouldn't get concerned, as Asra was a very capable magician and it was most definitely not the first time he had been gone for so long, but you _needed_ his help. Perhaps you were being greedy, thinking that he would magically sense your nervousness from far away and come back to you, but at the same time, you blamed him for not being there with you.

You hastily made your way to the floor mirror just outside the tarot reading area. The area was usually used by Asra to do tarot reading for customers, but due to his vacancy, it had been abandoned. If you hadn't been cleaning the place, it would have been covered in layers of dust.

With a hand planted on the mirror, you closed your eyes and focused on the coolness of its surface. Mirrors, according to Asra, could be used as magical instruments. They served as portals to the magical realm, communication tool for magicians, and could sometimes replace tarot cards by showing one visions. This time, you were using it to find Asra.

There it was -- tugging at your aura was a familiar sensation. As cool as sea breeze, as gentle as a falling petal. It was calm and steady, but again, something hazy was between the two of you. The dissatisfaction of not being able to feel the entirety of Asra's aura made your already hasty heartbeat even more hurried. 

As said, there wasn't any time to waste. Despite Asra's warning voice at the back of your head, you grasped his faltering aura and pulled. It straightened like a tight whip and pulled you into the mirror.

For a long time, you were just floating in cool darkness. Then you started feeling your body, as well as something solid behind you. 

You bolted upright. There was a vast sea in front of you, its fluorescent waves glistening under the massive, magenta shaded sky. Stars dotted the canvas, twinkling like eyes looking down at you. You grabbed a handful of the navy sand, and it slipped through your fingers like silk. A dark, dense forest loomed in the distance, and despite its colossal appearance, it didn't seem threatening.

Asra's aura felt way stronger here. You stood to your feet and reached out for it. It acted as a compass, guiding you closer and closer to your destination. 

The tuck faltered, the invisible line swirling towards a different direction. You grasped it tightly, in fear that it would escape. "What is-"

"MC?"

You turned so quickly that you almost sprained your neck. There stood Asra -- a few feet away from you, an identical look of shock on his face.

Finally, you found him.

You ran to give him a hug, and he met you halfway. Your tensed muscles immediately relaxed under his touch, and you let yourself loose in his arms. Something smooth slid across your shoulders, and you smiled knowing it was Faust, his familiar.

"What are you doing here? How did you even get in?" Asra asked, his tone dripping with concern. At least he didn't seem mad at you for ignoring his warnings.

So you told him everything. His countenance went from shock to rage, and lastly disappointment. His hands moved from your shoulders and settled on your elbows as his head drooped. Faust teased your face with her tongue, seemingly apologizing.

"I'm sorry... I should've been there for you," His eyes narrowed, "I've always known that Count Lucio is a selfish man... but this...I'm sorry,"

_Why_ did _you leave?_ The question was left unsaid, dying on your tongue. "It's fine, but I'm going to leave Vesuvia... at least for now,"

"I see," Asra looked over his shoulder, but there was nothing behind him. "Do you have an escape plan?"

That made your heart skip. _You didn't have one_. You were so busy fussing over having to leave that you forgot to actually plan for it.

Asra chuckled quietly at your flabbergasted face and hummed. "I know a friend who can help. He should be in town, I hope." He reached inside his leather traveling bag and pulled out a hand sewed handkerchief. You remembered it being from his parents, who were living elsewhere at the moment. He ran his hand across it, and a name appeared on the fabric, along with the place 'Rowdy Raven'.

He turned briefly once again. "Well, if he isn't there, I guess you can come here, and we can hide for a while. But the magical realms can be just as dangerous."

The magical realms... that explained it. The way your aura strengthened here, the spectacular and dreamy scenery too picturesque to be true. Still, that didn't ease your curiosity. If anything, more questions popped up in your head.

"So this is where you go during your 'trips'?" You asked carefully, seeing as he had never been openly honest about his journeys. 

"Yeah... majestic, isn't it?" He looked around, the awestruck gleam in his eyes not unlike that of a child's. It's hard looking at his expression and believing that he had been here before, and might even be a regular.

"There are many other realms. This one belongs to the Magician," He said. "The other ones are beautiful too, but they all pale in comparison with this place,"

The air stirred behind Asra, and he quickly twirled around, coming face to face with a fox-like person. Their eyes mimicked the color of the sky, a mischievous glint dancing in them. They were dressed in white inside a red robe. Recalling them as the Magician from Asra's tarot deck, you straightened your spine and forced a polite smile. It was, after all, your first encounter with a major arcana. It'd be better to leave a positive impression.

"You were gone for so long, I feared you might've fled," The fox said, and though their words were directed at Asra, their eyes seemed to be locked on me. "It appears that my concern was unnecessary. Now, this must be the infamous 'Gold Weeper', yes?"

You struggled considering how to answer him, but luckily, Asra saved you from the dilemma. 

"She is," He said, almost defensively. His shoulders tensed like a fortification. The Magician turned their attention back to Asra. For a moment, neither of them spoke, and it looked as if they were communicating telepathically. Then Asra's shoulders slumped in defeat.

"This is the Magician. You should remember them from my tarot deck," He gestured vaguely at the arcana before him. 

The Magician tilted their head at you with an amused gaze. "You have an impressive aura, don't you," They commented, just like how you'd heard them speak through Asra's deck. "And you yearn for liberty... but you're running the wrong way. You're not going to go far fettered."

Just like Asra, the Magician's words were vague and indirect. You felt the need to press him for more answers, but eager that you were, time was a cruel lad.

Sensing your impatience, the Magician waved his wrist wistfully. "I see that you're getting restless. Fear not, you still have time. But you better go before you don't." 

Asra turned to you and abruptly pulled you into an embrace. Faust leaned forward and curled around your arm. You sighed in content, allowing yourself to be greedy as you wished to stay there and then forever. After all, it had been so long since the two of you were carefree together.

His warmth slipped away too soon. You turned around and found yourself standing in front of the shop's mirror. On the other side, you could see the counter and the despicable letter atop it. 

"Go. I'll join you as soon as possible," 

Then you stepped through.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No proofreading we post like men.  
> 21/7

With just about a few hours left, you decided to only pack the essentials and necessities into your tiny traveling back and head for Rowdy Raven. Faust was curled up inside your bag, seemingly tired. You wondered what Asra and she had been doing in the magical realm earlier. Something about it didn't sit right with you, but you decided to save the thinking for later.

First, find Julian.

You'd met Julian a couple of times before when he had come to the magic shop. He was a tall and slender man with unbelievably pale skin. It wouldn't be hard to find him in Vesuvia -- all you had to do was look for an auburn man in a large black coat even on summer days.

There wasn't much you knew about him, but you remembered him being overly dramatic during his sparse visits to the magic shop, usually intending to find Asra. Magic didn't seem to impress him as he had never purchased anything in your shop. Not that you cared. It's just hard to find someone who wasn't at least a bit interested in magic.

Located in South End, Rowdy Raven was a well-known club among all of Vesuvians. Though you had rarely been there, you could recall vividly how _wild_ people there could get, especially when drunk.

It wasn't hard to find the place, all you had to do was follow the cheers in the dead of the night. You pushed open the door and stepped inside. It was significantly warmer than on the street, which was explained by how congested it was. There were people whooping and singing everywhere you turned. You focused on finding your target, and it didn't take long to see him sitting in the corner with a shorter girl by his side.

He spotted you approaching from a few feet away and raised his hand in the air, a fascinated expression on his face. "MC! Fancy seeing you!" The girl beside him shot her head up. A grin broke out on her face at your presence.

"So this is MC!" She excitedly hit Julian's shoulder. You arched your brow, failing to recall the identity of the girl.

She must've noticed the uncertainty you were showing because she spared you the asking. "I'm Portia, Julian's sister. He's told me a lot about you and your magic shop!" You shook her hand politely, although she seemed too starstruck to pay attention to courtesy. "I've always wanted to visit, but I never got the time... and Ilya never approved of it,"

Julian hummed, unbothered by the comment as he sipped on his poison. "Right, what brought you here in the middle of the night?" He asked. Before you could answer, Faust poked her head out from your bag and stared intensely at Julian.

"..."

"..."

"..."

"...Wait-"

Too late. Faust already made her way across the table and around Julian's neck. Portia ran her fingers on Faust's skin tentatively, looking even more awestruck. "She's gorgeous! Is she your familiar?"

You shook your head. "She's Asra's. I don't have a familiar yet," The problem had been bugging you for some time now. Although Asra had told you several times before to just wait for the time to come, you couldn't help but feel anxious at the possibility that you wouldn't ever meet your own companion. 

"So," You sat down across them and took a deep breath. "I need your help escaping Vesuvia,"

Julian stilled. Portia's eyebrows shot up in interest, but Julian cut her off before she could get a sound out. "Escaping? What happened-" He gasped loudly, covering his mouth with his gloved hand. " _Count Lucio?_ "

Portia looked between us, seemingly annoyed at being unacquainted with the conversation. "What about the Count?"

You nodded slowly. During the time Asra had been away and Count Lucio had begun his relentless courting, Julian had visited the shop twice. You had mentioned about the Count's actions but had never told him the details, though he already seemed to be able to tell the Count's untold intentions without your confirmation.

"Is it that bad that you have to leave Vesuvia this hurriedly?" Ignoring Portia, Julian asked. 

"I wish it wasn't, but the Count sent a letter saying that he will be sending guards to get me tomorrow, and you know that he's an extortionist." 

"Oh, I'm well aware," Julian leaned back, seemingly trying to absorb the information you had given him. He only let his head tip enough to hit the wood so as not to wake Faust up. Somehow, she had managed to fall asleep amidst the chaos. Portia, eager that she was, grabbed the chance and bombarded you with questions.

"What're you two talking about? Why is the Count after you? Are you a fugitive? Does he wish to make you a court magician or something?"

You sighed. If only things were that simple. "He wishes to make me his countess."

Portia froze, mouth hung open like one of those statues in Town Square. After a few placid seconds, she all but squeaked. " _Countess_?" Are you kidding? That's-" She struggled to find words. "-I can't even imagine it! Think about the plush life you'll be living! All that grandeur and luxury, all that gold and-"

"Yeah, alright," Julian interrupted, and Portia stomped his foot hard. "Ouch! So, how can I be of help?"

You raised a brow. Asra had ordered you to find Julian, but he never specified why. You had thought that it was due to Julian's knowledge of your curse, but never had you actually considered in what way he might provide assistance.

"I'm not sure... aren't you a social butterfly? Maybe you know someone who can help?" You suggested as if trying to jumpstart his memories. Julian chuckled at your words. "A social butterfly? I guess I _am_ charismatic..." He did a show of running his fingers through his hair and waited for it to spring back. There was an identical look of exasperation on Portia's and your face. "Regretfully, I do not know anyone chivalrous enough to help sneak a damsel out at this hour..."

You must've looked crestfallen, because he immediately sugarcoated his words. "I mean, I can't think of anyone _yet_. How about you tell me your escape plan first?"

"Halt! What am I missing here? Why are you running away?" Portia asked, lips pursed and eyes glistening. "I mean, I know that the Count is a very self-centered and incompetent ruler, but is it really necessary to leave Vesuvia?"

You glanced at Julian uncertainly. Would it be safe to tell her your curse? It's not that she didn't seem trustworthy. If anything, she looked like the most dependable one around here. However, there might be ears around, and that would usually lead to your downfall. Julian didn't respond verbally, but he nodded strongly enough to give you an answer.

"The Count wants to marry me because I can cry gold," You said. 

"Wha- Wait-" Portia continued to be marveled. "That's a ... bombshell. Do you mean like actual gold? Out of your eyes?" To your comfort, she lowered her voice. It was almost drowned out by the crowd around you. When you confirmed, she inhaled sharply, then exhaled like she'd just finished a marathon. "Well then, in that case, I guess we really can't let that avaricious Count get his hand on you."

Julian finished his drink in a gulp. It was most likely not his first. He seemed to be able to hold liquor well. "Alright, back to the problem. How are you going to escape? By land? By sea?"

You decided to be honest. "I thought you'd know. Asra told me to come to you, after all,"

Julian snickered. "Asra told you that? Where is he anyway?"

"Magical realm. He seemed to be in the middle of something when I visited."

Portia abruptly slammed a hand on the table, making Julian's empty cup fly. Faust woke immediately and slid back into your bag, no longer desiring sleep. "I know just the person!"

Julian raised a brow at her outburst. "You do?"

"Of course," Portia flipped her curly hair. Looked like being dramatic was in their blood. "Mazelinka! How did you not think of her?"

A loud gasp escaped Julian's lips. "Mazelinka!" He slammed his hand on the table even louder. "You're right! She's bound to help us! C'mon, we're against the clock!" He threw a few foreign coins onto the table before dragging both of you out of the place. 

Mazelinka's place turned out to be just around the corner. Still, Portia decided to put the short time to good use.

"Mazelinka and us go way back! She basically raised us..." Portia looked at ease talking about her. You, on the other hand, wondered whether Mazelinka would really help you.

"Don't worry. I'm sure Mazelinka can come up with some cool and impenetrable plans." She winked at the end of her words, then stopped in front of a small house. It looked just like any other on that street. Julian knocked on the door loudly, earning a glare from Portia. 

There were sounds of pacing inside, growing louder and louder. Then the door was flung open. Standing in front of you was a woman a little shorter than you. You flinched back instinctively at the wooden spoon in her hand as she raised it in the air, then hit Julian's head hard. 

"Ouch! Mazelinka! What was that for?" Julian hugged his head immediately, cowering under the woman's sharp gaze. 

"For scaring the life out of me, Ilya," Mazelinka said in a monotone. When she finally addressed you, she raised a questionable brow at Pasha. "And who might this be?"

"This is MC! You remember her, right?"

 _Remember_? Just how often were you the center of a conversation? It felt as though Portia was your paramount admirer.

"Ah, of course I do. It's not like you talk about her in your sleep or something,"

"Mazelinka!" Portia blushed just as bright as her hair. "I never did that! Or did I...?"

Mazelinka cackled at Portia's flustered face, clearly satisfied. "Well, come on in," She moved inside the house, followed by Portia. Julian gestured for you to enter before he closed the door, quieter this time.

Mazelinka's house looked bigger than it seemed from outside. Moonlight lit the room up in a mystic glow through a single window decorated by empty bottles and a pot of yellow flowers. Under the window was a wooden table. The fruits and utensils littered on it suggested that it was a cooking island. A cooking pot rested under occupied racks. At the far end of the house, a seaweed colored curtain shielded what was predictably a bedroom from view. Portia and Julian threw themselves onto two chairs, looking like they're at home. "So?" She instructed you to sit across her. "What trouble did you get into this time, Ilya?"

"Is that how you think of me?" Julian's clutched his heart. "Well, here's the story. MC needs help with her midnight getaway because her endearing beauty has caught the eyes of the frivolous Count. However, her heart's already been captured by the handsome knight..." _That's not even half correct._ He finished by looking off into the distance as if having just finished a heartfelt monologue. Mazelinka didn't even bat an eye at him.

After a moment of silence, Julian leaned back in his chair and huffed. "Tough crowd, I see,"

Mazelinka turned to you instead. "If that's the case, what can I do for you?"

"I was thinking about leaving by sea since it'll be harder for the Count to trace us there." You said. "The problem is... I don't know how to sail."

She chortled as if you had just told her the Earth was flat. "My dear, that won't be a problem at all. After all, I am a retired pirate."

"Wait- you are?"

"Oh, of course," Mazelinka sighed as she reminisced the good old memories. "I still remember the thrill of it all! That was the most prominent phase of my life." Her eyes softened, and she looked elsewhere for a moment. "The sea's also where I met these redheads, but that's a story for next time.

"Don't worry, kiddo. I'll help you out. But we surely can't do it alone," Mazelinka stood, eyeing Julian and Portia. "I assume the two of you are coming along?"

"We are!"

"I am."

Portia turned at Julian, skeptical. "Um, excuse me? _I_ am going too." Although Julian hadn't said anything to provoke her, Portia was already looking heated. Mazelinka only shook her head knowingly before heading off to her room.

"You do know the dangers, right? We're talking about disobeying the Count's order here."

"Then why can _you_ go? I can be helpful too!"

Julian let out an exasperated sigh. "I don't doubt your strength, Pasha. I just want to protect-"

"I didn't ask for your protection. For your information, I can protect myself just great." She pushed him out of the way and headed deeper into Mazelinka's house, her previous playfulness all but gone. "I'll grab the clothes I left here, Mazelinka. Let's get ready."

You opened your mouth, wanting to calm her down, but realized that you weren't exactly in the position to partake in their personal business. Whatever triggered their argument must be related to something much more private. Instead, you walked over to Mazelinka, who had also started stuffing her bag with clothes.

"Mazelinka?" She hummed. "Thank you for helping me. I know it's really sudden and-"

"Now, now. There's no need for you to thank me," Mazelinka threw the bag over her shoulder, a sword strapped to her side. "It's my duty to take care of the young."

Something about her amiable smile stirred your heart. Aside from Asra, no one had ever given you something as delicate and assuring. Not even close. It was all it took for you to convince yourself that you'd escape unscathed.

The four of you marched towards the dock. The street was void of people, thus removing the possibility of there being eyewitnesses. When you arrived by the dock, there was only an enormous pirate ship tied to a mooring cleat. Lights were off on the ship, and there didn't seem to be anyone on deck.

"Where is our ship?" Julian paced around, although it was already clear that there wasn't any other. 

To confirm your suspicions, Mazelinka pointed at the ship sharply. "It's right here, boy."

He laughed drily, silently waiting for Mazelinka to break into laughter too, but Mazelinka was dead serious as she strode towards the ship. 

"Wait a second!" Julian yelled. "Can we just go up and ask pirates for help?"

"Who said anything about asking?"

Portia and you shared a worried look. Did that mean you were going to _steal_ a boat? A pirate boat, no less?

That's not exactly what you had in mind when Mazelinka told you she had a plan. You spun around, looking for the ship's owner, but it was only you four. 

Mazelinka was already on board when you turned back. "The pirates are busy getting wasted. By the time they come back, we'll be long gone!"

Portia raced up the ramp immediately after the assurance, cheering like a child awarded with a toy ship, except it's not a toy. It's a real pirate ship, and it belonged to real pirates. Pirates that wouldn't be pleased once they found out their ship was gone. Pirates that might hunt you down somehow.

"Please tell me you think it's a bad idea too?" Julian asked, frozen in his spot.

However, there didn't seem to be much of a choice. Faust poked her head out, wild awake. You could feel the excitement radiating off her. It would be too late to change your route now. And if stealing pirates' ship was the only way to freedom... then so be it.

"Wait- seriously?!" Julian gasped as you ran for the ramp, but took off as well. "We don't have a choice!" You said. After retracting the ramp, you stumbled as the board roared under your feet. The ship had already started moving as it swayed further and further from the land. You watched until Vesuvia had completely disappeared behind the horizon.

On the other side of the ship, the sun had already started to rise. The sky was painted with orange and blue, the colors leaking into the sea. Julian sank to the ground next to you, prompting you to sit with him.

"It's going to be fine," He said, and although it seemed like a hopeless plead, you were willing to believe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm going to edit this chapter someday. I kind of wrote this in a rush because I had another WIP...  
> Stay safe and thanks for reading!


	3. Chapter 3

The cabin was empty when you woke up, the blanket of each bed folded tidily. Aware of the previous owners, you had chosen the bed that smelled less bad than the others the previous night. You faintly recalled Mazelinka mentioning having to wash the sheets too.

Last night felt like a fever dream. You were now on a stolen ship (which you still felt sorry about), heading towards an unknown destination. To add, you had dragged innocent people into your mess. You could only wish that you wouldn't bestow on them more troubles.

The sun was already up, embracing you as you stepped into its glory. Though Portia and Mazelinka were nowhere to be seen, Julian was on the forecastle. He looked so at peace that you considered leaving him be, but he noticed you before you could act on it. 

It was only when you were next to him that you noticed Faust curled up on the rail. She seemed to be asleep. 

"How was your sleep?"

"It was fine, but I didn't really get the rest," You said, looking out at the sea. The pacific waves crept steadily around the ship, accompanied by the azure sky. The fresh breeze kissed your cheeks like the gentle caresses of Asra's. He had always treated you delicately.

You pondered his whereabouts. He had once mentioned that time in the magical realms flowed differently. You had faith in him that he would come to your aids as soon as possible.

"So," You remembered the little contretemps he and Portia had had in Mazelinka's house. "Have you made up with Portia?"

He laughed as if wanting to brush it off. "Of course. It's just a squabble," He said, but there was sadness lingering in his eyes. A moment later, he brought it up again.

"Do you think I was violating her freedom?" 

Freedom. It was always about liberty and will. "Did she say that?"

"Something similar,"

"You were just worried about her safety, right?" He nodded. "But you should've left the decision to her. As much as you care about her, you shouldn't be the one who chooses her future," There was no point to sugarcoat your words. You decided to be forward with him.

"I know, I really do, it's just-" He made an odd sound, unable to sting his words together. "She's my little sister, you know. I've been protecting her for as long as I can remember, and then she's suddenly all grown up and pushing me away. I just don't know how to deal with it,"

"I don't think she's pushing you away, Julian. Perhaps she just wants to feel like a grown-up, you know?"

He chuckled, hands absent-mindedly stroking Faust. She stirred in her sleep. It seemed as though they had been friends for a long time. You had never known much about his relationship with Asra, but you'd never cared enough to ask.

Portia emerged from under the deck, an apron around her neck. You silently hoped it didn't belong to the pirates. "Lunch is ready!" She led us to what looked like a small dining room. Mazelinka was standing proudly by the seats, gesturing at the dishes on the table. "Looks like they had resupplied the food storage. This may not be much, but it's the best I can do with what we have-'

"Are you kidding, Mazelinka? I bet this is even better than the food in the palace!" Julian exclaimed, having already tasted the food. You sat yourself down and tasted it. It was safe to say you were blown away. It had been long since you've tasted something this good. Usually, you cooked the meals for you and Asra, and the food you ate outside was never more than mediocre. Portia took the seat on your other side and looked at you with anticipation. "How's it?"

"It's the best food I've had in years," You said. She punched your shoulder playfully, a blush creeping up her neck. "Flatterer."

"It's not flattery if it's true," Julian added, and you nodded. Portia laughed cheerily before settling down. 

"By the way," You asked in the middle of the meal. "Do we have a destination?" 

"Prakra is to the north of Vesuvia. I bet we can lay low there for a while," Mazelinka said. "I also recall it having loose maritime policies, so we'll be fine,"

You couldn't help feeling guilty at her thoughtfulness. While you'd been sleeping, she had already planned a route and even cooked you lunch. It was supposed to be your own problem, but she solved it for you instead.

"Thank you, Mazelinka," You couldn't think of how yet, but you swore to repay her. 

"It's nothing. I'm actually glad to have the opportunity to sail again,"

"Me too! I can never turn down an adventure!" Portia added.

"I guess I can't miss the chance of being a pirate either," Julian said.

"Thank you..." They had rendered you speechless. "I'm sorry for dragging you all into this."

Portia threw herself at you, wrapping her arms around your neck tightly. "Don't say that! Ilya's friend is my friend. Let's talk about happy stuff instead..." She slammed her fist on her palm. "I'll tell you the story of how we met Mazelinka!"

"We were about eight then, our parents decided to bring us out to the sea. The sky was clear and the sea was just as calm. But then, the sea came alive that night. I'd never seen anything so ferocious before. The sky roared with the waves, and finally, our ship sank." Despite her words, her eyes held warmness. "Ilya and I held onto a stake for dear life. I thought we were going to die, either by getting swallowed by the waves or of hypothermia. But then, we saw a pirate ship approaching us. That was Mazelinka and her squad. They rescued us without a second thought, but our parents were never found again."

You turned to look at Julian, who looked just as peaceful. That did explain his protectiveness. You would've never thought a chummy person like Portia would have such a tragic past.

"But we're happy now, so that's all that matters." Julian and Mazelinka smiled at her words. They looked so much like a family. Perhaps that was what families were -- people that would assist you unconditionally, that would be proud of anything you do--

"What about your family?" Portia asked, snapping you out of your thoughts. "My family?" She nodded.

To say that you didn't have any memories of your childhood would be a lie. You recalled a majority of it vividly, each of them scorched into your brain like an angry tattoo.

"My parents... loved me," You said, but the words sounded bitter on your tongue. "But I decided to run away from home when I was fifteen. I guess their love was too _unbearable_. Then after some curveballs, I managed to arrive and settle in Vesuvia."

"Wow..." Portia's eyes seemed to sparkle with interest. "You ran away from home? Are you still in contact with your family?"

"Not exactly. I don't even know where they are now,"

"Oh... should we go and-"

"Pasha-!" Julian butted in, dishes in his eyes. "A little help getting these to the kitchen, please?" He asked, and though he was trying to sound natural, he stressed his words too hard. 

Portia froze, then started collecting the plates without another word. Luckily, Mazelinka gestured you out of the room with her and offered you an escape from the tense atmosphere.

"Don't mind Pasha, MC. She can get talkative." Mazelinka said, leading you to the cabin. The two of you folded the blankets and threw it all into a basket. Faust had found herself a calm little spot at the corner of your bed. 

"So, what exactly happened with Count Lucio?" Mazelinka asked mid-work.

"He came to me and asked me to some dates, then requested me to marry him before long. It was quite abrupt,"

She snickered. "I always knew the Count was selfish, but who knew he would go this far? I hope you are fine,"

"Yeah. I just worry that he's gonna chase us down," You said. "You don't think he'll do that, right?" 

If Count Lucio really decided to chase you down, you'd be no match for him and his soldiers. He might be inefficient in magic (he's terrible, really), but he did have the army. If Asra was here, you might still stand a tiny little chance.

_"You think of yourself too low."_

It's always what Asra's saying. Something about the magic he could feel on you, the unlocked potential...

You couldn't help feeling uneasy now that Asra wasn't here with you. It couldn't be helped. It's always been him and you, even though he might be absent at times. Perhaps it's time for you to grow out of his care.

Your train of thought was interrupted by Portia's scream. Your heart leaped at your throat. _An attack? Already?_ Mazelinka and you rushed towards the source and found Portia in the storage room--

With a cat in her arms.

"Mazelinka! Look at this cute fluff ball I found!" She did a show of holding the cat up in the air. The cat's clear blue eyes stared back at you with intrigue. 

"It does look cute, but it looks a bit scrawny," Mazelinka reached up to pat, and the cat bumped her hand with its head in response. "It's a girl! Basic veterinary," Julian said. You raised a brow. You've never known about Julian's occupation. Seeing the confusion on your face, he volunteered to answer you.

"I was your friendly local doctor, in case you never knew. Though there wasn't really much business..." He shrugged. A doctor... sounded weirdly fitting.

"Poor cat. She must've been neglected by the pirates," Portia nuzzled her face in her neck. "Let's name her!"

"You sure?" Julian asked. 

"Sure! What about... Pepper?"

The cat made no response as she stirred in Portia's arms. "Alright. What about Pepe?"

The cat looked even more offended.

"I know! How about Pepi?"

Finally, her blue eyes lit up. Portia giggled at the positive feedback and proceeded to spoil her, unaware of Faust who had discreetly made her way around your arm and was staring at the two of them.

"Meow!" Pepi all but jumped in Portia's embrace at the sudden appearance of Faust. She fell behind Portia's feet, peeking out carefully. Faust was as still as a rock, observing Pepi's every move.

"Come on, this is Faust!" Portia nudged Pepi, and she finally opened up. The two cautiously circles each other before finally getting comfortable. Portia laughed into her hand. You hadn't thought it was possible for her to look even happier. There was the same look of admiration on Julian's face as he watched the scene unfold.

A thud on the deck made him jump. "What was that?!" His eyes widened, lips forming an 'O'. Then you followed him out of the room. He picked up a wooden stake lying around and approached the stairs, keeping a hand behind him. 

"Shouldn't I protect you? I'm a magician," You whispered.

"I can't let a lady get hurt, can I?" He winked and turned back. After peeking out from under the floor, He motioned for you to follow. 

It sounded as if someone was rummaging through things. Julian's hand found your wrist. You realized how tense he was from his grip. "Julian, it's-"

"Shh!" He put a finger on his lips, silencing you. The two of you made your way to what seemed like a wine cellar. The noise disappeared for a while, then came again more roughly.

Mouthing a countdown, Julian kicked open the door and held up the stake defensively. You had your palms open, magic flowing between your fingers. Something slid past your knees and raced into the cellar. "Faust!" Julian gasped, then followed her.

She made her way through the knocked down barrels. Someone was lying amidst, limbs kicking around as an attempt to free themselves, but to no avail. You didn't have to get closer to know who it was.

"Asra!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mmmm. I think I should write about Julian more often.


End file.
